ThunderCats: Breath of the Wild
by Dragboar of the Skies
Summary: A crossover with Thundercats 2011 and LozBotW. After the fall of Avista, our heroes travel to a forsaken kingdom in search of the final stone. However, the team is soon stranded in the cursed land and meet the mysterious Link. As they explore the kingdom, learning to survive with limited technology, while also fighting Mumm-ra's forces. But great evil lurks in the heart of Hyrule.
1. Chapter 1

**Thundercats: Breath of the Wild.**

 **Chapter 1: The Forsaken Kingdom.**

* * *

"The forsaken kingdom."

Lion-o watched the book of Omens carefully as the compass pointed in the direction of the final stone. The hum of the Feliner was reassuring...even though they were now flying over an ocean. "I heard of it, It was a part of an old fairy tale, it was supposed to have existed a hundred years ago before Thundarrea." His brother, Tygra. said looking out the Feliner's windshield.

"Well, if its real..." Lion-o, the king. said to his brother. Cheetara then walked over to them.

"It IS real Lion-o." Cheetara countered sitting down. "Although it's been abandon, besides the surviving races that live there, many different animals come to this kingdom to seek out treasures. The whole continent is rich with history and..."

"Ghosts?" The two twins said giggling they saw Cheetara's stern expression. "Oh, sorry. Spirits." They corrected with an innocent look.

"Monsters." They heard a gruff voice behind, Panthro walked towards the group. "Monsters unlike anything else in Third Earth."

"Yikes." Lion-o said looking back out the windows. "Well, it seemed like a perfect place to hide the stone from Mumm-ra." Lion-o said before thinking. "What's the name of this "Forsaken Kingdom"? I think I should know." Lion-o asked.

Cheetara then looked at the king.

"It's name is...Hyrule..."

* * *

 **Unknown Pov.**

 _"Open your eyes..."_

...Five more minutes...Ugh.

My head was arching like I was trampled. A bright blue light started to slip past my eyelids. What time was it? I started to stir to the sound of draining water.

 _"Wake up, Link."_

I managed to open my eyes half open and began groggily get up, I realized I was laying in a basin of some short. After getting both of my feet on the floor, my eyes adjusted to the lighting as I put a...very...Furry and clawed hand...on my...head...

I then pulled my hand to where I can see it. It was covered in a yellow beige fur, my fingers were like that of claws. In fact. my entire BODY was covered in fur, The only thing I was wearing was...a pair of blue trunks, Well at least I knew why I was _freezing_. I felt my face and felt the same, light fur along with brown ruffled hair on my scalp. I then felt a pair of pointed ears next. "Weird..." I muttered to myself. That's when I heard...her...again.

" _Sorry, this new body will take some time getting used to, but for now..."_

The sound of clicking turned my attention to a pedestal next to the only door out of this room. I was drawn over to the pedestal, a disk on top of the stand turned in place, before presenting a small slate to me.

" _That...is the Sheikah Slate..."_ The voice spoke again. _"It will show you the way."_

"Wait!" I called out. "Where am I! Who are you!? Why..." I then gripped my head as I tried to muster a thought, I then looked at the slate, and hesitantly took it. The screen on it glowed to life, after examining it further, I saw that it had a hook that can be fashioned onto my clothing, It was then the door beside of me opened. I then crept into the next room and saw a chest waiting for me. I then carefully walked over to it and cracked it open. To my relief there was a fresh set of clothes, they looked worn...But better then noting. I then took the white tunic and trousers and quickly changed into them. They felt a bit musty, but obviously my need to not freeze to death helped me overlook that detail. I continued down the hallway as I approached another door.

" _Hold the Sheikah Slate up to the pedestal, It'll allow you passage."_ The voice explained. I thought by now I could trust it. I did as it said, The slate let out a beep before letting out a flash.

 **"Sheikah Slate authentication complete."**

The door then opened up as a bright, golden light poured through. I began to move towards it, as I did, I heard the voice let out a pleading sentence.

 _"Link, you...You are our light, that must shine once again on our land."_

I pushed forward and started to hear the sound of birds chirping and winds blowing, I then realized I was running towards the face of a grass covered cliff, stopping to look at the lush forests and the orange morning sun.

The name...Link...The voice that stirred me from my sleep, and the strange device. They felt like...I heard of them before.

Who am I? What was I doing here. And most importantly...

"Why can I not remember anything?"

I'm drawing a blank slate of where I am and how I got here. For a minute or two I stood there on the grassy cliff surveying my surroundings before catching sight of someone, a few miles down to the path from the cliff was a cloaked figured holding a staff. "Hey..." I then began waving at the figure. "HEY!" I called out, the figure didn't seem to hear me as it just walked away to a makeshift camp that was built into the underside of another cliff. I decided not to waste any more time and hurry towards the person. Picking up a sturdy stick off the ground for protection along the way.

Eventually, I made it to the camp and found the cloaked person was an old man with a white beard. The old man looked at me. "Well, it is a surprise to meet a traveler in these parts." He said with a raspy tone.

"Who are you?" I asked at first. The man chortled.

"I will spare you of my life story." The old man excused. "It is certainly a surprise to see a bright-eyed young man wandering about in such worn clothing, may I asked what brings you here?"

"What is this place?"

Answering a question with a question. Far enough." The old man said with an amused grin before getting up. "This is the Great Plateau, the birthplace to the entire kingdom of Hyrule." He then gestured over to the ruin cathedral over pass the lake. "That building over there used to be a site of many holy rituals...Yet, another forgotten entity. A shadow of its former self."

I was about to speak before the Sheikah Slate let out a electronic chirp. **"Repair sequence complete, all basic functions and runes restored, please head to the point marked on the map to receive additional instructions... Error, Camera function not responding. please seek out an expert for imminent repair."**

I looked at the slate's screen, it looks like the signal was coming from. The edge of the plateau...

* * *

"We approaching Center Hyrule." Tygra said to his brother as he consulted the Book of Omens. "Could use some directions here."

"Turned to the north." Lion-O said as he watched the compress on the book's cover rotate.

"The only thing to the north is...Hyrule Castle." Cheetara said thinking. Suddenly Snarf began to tug on Lion-O's leg with a look of warning as the Feliner made a sharp turn...

* * *

I eventually made it to the mark on the Slate's map, a pedestal like the one from before was sitting in the carved out cave. I gave it a quick look before looking at the slate, I then placed it into the slot as it accepted it.

 **"Sheikah Slate accepted,"** A voice spoke.

"Yes!"

 **"Please mind the falling rocks."**

"...Falling rocks? What do you mean by fallen ro-"

* * *

The entire continent shook with a terrifying force as different towers began to break out from the earth. Each in a different region glowed with an orange color.

"What's happening?!" Lion-O said as he watched the changes to Hyrule as Snarf looked towards the Great Plateau tower and smiled.

* * *

Now I know what it met by "Falling rocks".

I got up and dusted myself off to see that the pedestal was actually part of a giant tower, which I was ironically on top of. **"Distilling local information.."** The voice said before the large crystal that was above the pedestal glowed a blue color before a droplet of energy dripped onto the Sheikah Slate's screen. I then took a closer look and saw a more detailed map of the Great Plateau was displayed. I then took it, just as I was about to turn and leave.

 _"Please, try. Try to remember."_

I heard a female voice say, I quickly looked towards the castle where I could here it. There, I saw a dark mist shaped like a monster swirling around the castle.

 _"You have been asleep for one hundred years."_

Just as I was about to inject, I heard a roar. The monster was now trying to leave the boundaries but was stopped by the light that was shining from the castle, it faded.

 _"When the beast regains it true power, this world will face its end. Now then...You must hurry...Before its too late!"_

* * *

"It looks like the signal is coming inside that castle." Lion-o said studying the book. Tygra frowned.

"THAT Castle, the one covered in the evil smoke?" Tygra said before shrugging. "Well we faced off worst so..."

Just as Tygra prepared to make an entry, Cheetara felt a surge of dark energy in her chest. "Tygra! Wait!-"

Too late, a beam of dark energy shot forth from the castle and struck one of the Feliner's engines knocking it right out of the sky without warning. Tygra grunted as he tried to maintain control. The team yelled in panic as the Twins held each other. "We're too cute to die!" Suddenly they looked at each other. "Whoa, daja vu...AHHHHH!" They resumed screaming.

"Hang on, I see a plateau," Tygra said gritting his teeth. "I think I can-"

Lion-O couldn't hear the rest as he was knocked unconscious.

* * *

Link stood on top of the tower as he squinted towards an object heading towards the Great Plateau, his squinted eyes turned to a shocked gasp as the Feliner, badly damaged, flew past the tower he was on and crashed into the field next the Temple of Time. He quickly started his long climb down the tower and eventually towards the fallen ship.

* * *

My first attempt of something like this, also Link is a Thunderian like Lion-o, but was a hyrulian before being placed in the Shrine of Resurrection in this story. It'll make sense a few chapters later, trust me. Plus, I thought it would be best to cut the shrines from the story and only include the towers.

Anyway, please review.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thundercats: Breath of the Wild.**

 **Chapter 2: The Isolated plateau.**

* * *

 **"Li...no...Lion...Lion-o!"**

The king slowly recovered his senses as Tygra shook him awake. "Lion-o! Wake up!" Tygra shouted, jogging the lion from sleep.

"Uh, Wha...What happened?" Lion-o asked before looking around, Tygra shook his head before pointing behind Lion-o.

"That."

Lion-o turned and saw that the Feliner was in complete pieces, the hull was torn and the wings were clipped. **It doesn't look like it can be repaired.** Panthro, Cheetara, Snarf, and the twins were standing beside the two, covered in bruises from the crash. "Lest we're alive." Panthro added gruffly.

"Something REALLY doesn't want us near that castle." Lion-o commented as he got up.

"Hey!" Everyone turned behind them and saw another cat were brown hair and tattered clothes running towards them. The feline stopped and began taking deep breaths. "Sorry...I just...Climbed down a tower..." He then bent over as he spoke between breaths. "Hold on...And ran...Half a mile to get here...Hoo boy."

"Kind of a rare sight to see a cat in this cursed land." Panthro said crooking an eyebrow.

"Who you calling..." the newcomer started but stopped. "Oh...Right...I'm Link."

"Lion-o, Lord of the Thundercats," Lion-o gestured to his allies. "Tygra, Cheetara, Panthro, the Willikats and Snarf." Snarf then ran towards Link and began to circle around him as if getting a better look at him.

"Hey, do you guys know about-" Link started but was interrupted by a shout. Link and the others looked up and saw the same cloaked man from before gliding down towards them with a sheet of white cloth.

The man landed before looking over towards the tower in the distance. "Well, it appears we have another enigma on our hands." He saw whilst stroking his beard. "That tower over there...Along with many others had sprouted across the land."

"Yeah, what's going on." Lion-o asked. "Whats with that castle?"

"I'm sure you seen it. The entity...That...Beast." The man said with a sicking frown. "That... Is **Calamity Gannon.** One hundred years ago that beast brought Hyrule to ruin. For decades, the symbol of Hyrule, Hyrule Castle had contain that monster, but its only a manner of time before it breaks free..." The old man shook his head. "But, here I foretale about ruin when you'll all confuse, come, my cabin is just a few minutes away from here." The elder then began to lead the way, Lion-o look at his friends who nodded. Link was about to follow but was stopped by the old man.

"Did...You happen...to hear anything on the tower?"

"Why are you asking me that?" Link asked crooking his head.

"Ah, forgive me. It is no concern." The elder said before walking ahead, Link followed after the group still as puzzled.

* * *

"This...is...soooooo good!"

The twins then began to bite feverishly into their dinner. The other Thundercats were gathered around the cooking fire outside of the old man's cabin. The sun was setting, and as soon Lion-o was finish with his meal, he decided to question the mysterious elder, And Link was more then eager to join him.

"How much do you know about that monster Gannon?" Lion-o asked, the old man was sitting on the edge of the plateau.

"My, my...Don't tell me you intend to journey to Hyrule Castle?" The elder asked.

"We...Both share a common destination." Link added, causing Lion-o to give a suspicious look.

"Well, I'm afraid I'll have to burden you...but." The man got up. "We're currently on a rather high plateau. The cliffs are too jagged for even a cat to climb." The old man then looked over the edge, Lion-o and Link's gaze followed to the ground below. "...And if you intend to jump, well. Death wouldn't be so far...or foolish." Both Lion-o and Link gulped as they watched a few rocks fall onto the rock hard ground below, shattering on impact.

"So, we're stranded up here." Lion-o inquired, but the man chuckled.

"Well," He then showed the two the same white cloth from before. "If you and your friends have a Sailcloth like mine, you could easily float down without injury. I just happened to have a few spare materials, I could weave a few together, but there's no such thing as a free item in this world, you must do something for me." The elder then clear his throat. "There's a boulder not far from here that happens to be packed with precious gems, if you return the gems to me. Then I will give you and your friends a means to leave the plateau."

"That's it?" Lion-o asked.

"That...Seems too easy." Link added however the old man shed a secret grin.

* * *

Night had fallen. And sleep couldn't have come easier. Most of the team were out cold, except for Lion-o and Link. Link was busy fiddling with the Sheikah Slate and it wasn't long before Lion-o took interest.

"What's that?" Lion-o said scooting closer to him to get a better look.

"Uh, just an old piece of tech I found." Link lied, however, that seemed to interest Lion-o more.

"Here, let me see it." Lion-o asked. Link hesitantly show him the device. "Weird...It feels and looks like the Book of Omen..." Lion-o said holding the slate up. "Runes...Magnesis, Stasis,"

"Book of Omens?" Link asked.

"Well, its only fair." Lion-o said before reaching into his stachel and holding the book up for Link to see. Lion-o then handed the slate back to Link. Link took a moment to study the runes. "Huh, wonder what happens if I..." Link said before tapping the Magnesis.

Suddenly, the rune itself projected a red U into Link's hand before a beam locked onto an metal axe lodge in a nearby tree stump.

"What did you just do!?" Lion-o yelled out as Link began to look over the magnet.

"No idea, but something cool, I think Magnesis lets me move metal." Link said before giving a swift tug, the axe was pulled free before getting embedded in the section of the log that was between the two. "Oops." Link said before chuckling.

* * *

The next morning, Lion-o had explained to the others about the man's request. With the help of Link's Sheikah Slate's map, they managed to make it halfway before taking a break.

"I'm telling you, the Sheikah Slate is some kind of rule breaking Tech-Magic relic, It allowed the user to control certain aspects of the environment." Lion-o told Tygra. "The amount of work and effort to put in that kind of feature must've taken ten mages and inventors."

"Look, Lion-o. I understand that you'rr excited, but lets not forget about the fact we know noting about this "Link" character." Tygra said before eyeing Link suspiciously as he looked at the Sheikah Slate's map. "...Remember Avista? He could be working with Mumm-ra like Pumyra."

"I don't know about that...Something feels...off..." Lion-o began looking at his brother. "Like this is bigger then our fight with Mumm-ra."

"Fine..." Tygra growled before walking. "But don't come crying to me when he pushes us off a cliff."

Lion-o looked at Link upon hearing those words and sulked. Would Mumm-ra try the same thing twice?

As he thought, A group of yellow glowing eyes pierce the darkness of the woods.

 _Bokolins._


	3. Chapter 3

**Thundercats: Breath of the Wild.**

 **Chapter 3: Dangers of Hyrule.**

* * *

The fire roared to life as the group began to set up camp for the night. The sound of a certain cub's flute filled the air as Link threw in another branch. "The clearing should be a little way to go from here." He said before sitting back against a log and taking out the Shikah Slate.

"He keeps fidgeting with that thing." Panthro whispered to Lion-o as he watched they're new companion studying the device.

"It's hard to explain, but..." Lion-o began. "It looks like it only work for him. It doesn't respond of all when I try to use it...It's like it imprinted on him."

"Or maybe it works because Mumm-ra made it for him." Tygra whispered as he set up a sleeping tarp.

"I'm not sure he's working with Mumm-ra." Cheetara countered as she looked back at Link. "Pumyra was always alert and tense, She was always apart of our conversations, I don't think we ever seen her alone, but Link..." She watched as Link began to tap on the Shikah Slate repeatedly. "He seems more...unattentive to what we're saying...I think he doesn't realize what's going on just as we are."

Snarf then clamber onto the log to walk up to Link and to take a look at the Shikah Slate.

"...Snarf's been acting weird lately too, He's been keeping his attention on Link ever since we got here." Lion-o said before Link noticed Snarf and gave him an ear scratch. "Anyway-"

 _*Thunk!*_

An arrow sunk into the ground right between Lion-o's feet. He quickly drew Omens to slash an incoming arrow in half. They heard the sound of a war horn sound out as red pig-like creatures charged out with various weapons to attack the group. "We got company!" Lion-o called to his friends.

"What are these things?!" Panthro yelled giving an attacker a punch to the face, the creature fell to the ground and exploded in a puff of purple smoke.

"These are Bokogoblins! I read about them in one of Jaga's books!" Cheetara yelled knocking three to the side. "They're native to Hyrule!"

Link watched the group fight as the Willily Twins cowered behind the log, suddenly, as if his feet had a mind of their own. He got up and made a running start towards a Bokogoblin holding a metal traveler sword. "Link, what are you doing!?" Lion-o shouted as he blocked the monster's blows. "Your going to get yourself-"

Link suddenly grabbed the sword from the monster's hand and masterfully sliced through the creature before skillfully taking out the surrounding group and picking up a dropped bow and a quiver of arrows. Link dashed up a rock before leaping off of it and over Panthro who was trying to keep a Bokogoblin from getting at his face before Link drew an arrow and shot it into the creature's skull, causing it to dissipate in Panthro's iron hands.

Link landed on both feet before freezing and stabbing an Bokogoblin that was sneaking up behind him. He began to breathe deeply before looking at the sword that was now covered in purple monster blood.

"Eeh!" Link suddenly dropped the sword when he realized what he was doing and began to shake his hands free of monster goo. Groaning in disgust as he did.

"That was...Incredible!" Lion-o said as the last of the monsters vanish.

"Ah...Yeah...I..." Link said wiping his hands free of the goo. "I totally planned that." He then looked through the trees and saw a clearing. "I think that's the clearing the old man was talking about."

"Let's go then." Tygra said hoisting his whip. "The soon we get the guy's gems, the sooner we can get off this rock."

The group then made it to the clearing where a large boulder, covered in black ore sat. "Be right back." Panthro said before extending his mechanical arms and pulling ontop of the stone mass.

"Still the way you handled that sword, It almost as if you knew what you were doing." Cheetara said to Link.

"Maybe he's some kind of super warrior!" Kit said with a grin.

"Nah...A super warrior wouldn't be so dopey looking." Kat said shrugging off his sister's suggestion. Suddenly they heard the sound of gravel moving.

"Uh...Did you feel that you guys...?" Panthro said unsure. "It felt like the ground was moving..."

Suddenly, the boulder that the general was on began to shake before started to pull itself from the ground. "Oh no..." Cheetara said before backing away. "It's a Terrus!" She shouted before a giant stone creature began to form limbs made out of stone. "They're monsters that take on the form of boulders. Problem is that it's impossible to tell the difference between them and regular boulders."

"TOO HIGH! TOO HIGH!" Panthro yelled gripping onto the monster's "Head" It was impossible to tell since it lacked a face. "Someone get me off this thing!" Panthro shouted digging his steel claws into the golum's scalp.

"Hang on!" Link shouted before running up to the monster. "Hey, Pebble brain! Bet you can't hit me!" He shouted taunted it to take a swing. The stone beast swung his hammer like arm down only for the yellow haired feline to dodge it and quickly climb up the limb. The Terrus was about to used it free arm to swat Link off. However was interrupted when a few rocks hit it's back.

"Pick on someone your own size." Lion-o said as he and his friends flung some more rocks, distracting It further.

"Link, Thank Thunderra your here!" Panthro said as young cat climbed onto the Terrus' back. Panthro looked terrified as hanged onto to the bucking golum, not wanted to fall off. "Get me off of here!"

"I will, but first. I need you to smash that ore, I think it's supposed to be this guy's heart." Link said pointing to the black ore.

Panthro didn't hesitant in using his free arm and swinging the metal arm, smashing the black ore.

The Terrus let out a painstaking cry as it's limbs fell off before collapsing, throwing. both felines off. Upon hitting the ground. The boulder beast poofed into a cloud of purple energy, leaving behind some precious stones behind.

"...Not...A...Word..." Panthro said leering at Link.

* * *

Sorry for the wait, got caught up. Will post more in the future.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thundercats: Breath of the Wild.**

 **Chapter 4: Ancient Destiny**

* * *

"These stones better be worth it." Tygra said carrying his share of gems. The group were crossing the plains to the old man's cabin, as they entered they stacked the gems into a pile before Link saw that the mysterious old man was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey, Where is he?" Lion-o said before his brother took a look outside.

"Is that him?" Tygra said tilting his head to the southwest. There, on top of a ruined cathedral, in the broken window, was a shrouded form.

"Okay, Is it just me or does this guy has too much energy for his age." Panthro said perplexed.

"Jealous." Link said simply causing the old panther to growl.

* * *

 _War...Plague...Death...The Calamity destroyed everything he knew. Beyond the plateau was a battlefield caked in blood and beyond that...Hyrule castle in flames as the town before it was ransacked by corrupted guardians. Screams of innocents can be heard as the machinations took a life one by one._

"Excuse me!"

The old man blinked. The scene was gone. He turned as he saw Link and the rest of the Thundercats clamber onto the belfry tower platform. The old man laugh. "Well done, my friends! You defeated the Plateau Talus, just as I predicted."

"That little errand was a test you gave us." Tygra said growling. "Alright! Just who are you!?"

The old man cleared his throat. "I am...No...I was... King Rhoam Bosphoramus Hyrule..."

All at once, the tension in the room was melted away. As the man spoke. "I was...the last leader of Hyrule...A kingdom that no longer exist..."

Suddenly, a bright light filled the room as the group shielded their eyes. Before them was the ghostly visage of a king clad in a dark turquoise coat and clothing. **"It devastated everything in its path, lo, a century ago."** The king now spoke with a ghostly echo. **"It was then my life was taken away from me...And since that time, Here I remain in spirit form."**

"But...Why?" Cheetara said on behalf of her friends. "Why conceal your identity from us?"

 **"I didn't want to overwhelm Link while his memory was so fragile."** The deceased king began. **"...You would also may of thought I was another of Mumm-ra's tricks. So instead of that, I thought It best to take on a temporary form..."** He spoke as he looked out the ruined window before saying. **"Forgive me."**

"Really? That...Makes a lot of sense." Link said before turning to Lion-o. "After all, WOULD you suddenly come out to a bunch of strangers and say, "Hey, I'm a king, so listen to me!"

"uh, Good point." Lion-o said scratching the back of his head.

"That's still not explaining why though." Tygra added.

 **"I think it's time for you to know the truth..."** King Rhoam began. **"** **About what truly happend...100 years ago."**

* * *

 **In order to best understand the Calamity know as Ganon, One must know it's true form. It is an incarnation of hate and wrath that has accumulated reincarnation after reincarnation. Which has been sealed underneath Hyrule Castle by the four monoliths that surround the main castle. A few years before the Calamity emerge...We discover a artifact from Hyrule's past.**

 **Soon after, we discovered the Guardians. These strange contraptions could fight automatically, designing to combat evil.**

 **In order to fight the coming demon. The Princess. Called together five champions to aid her knight, chosen by the blade of evil's bane.**

 **Mipha, Champion of the Zora. And gifted with the power of healing.**

 **Daruk, Champion of the Goron. Gifted with seemingly invulnerability.**

 **Urbosa, Champion of the Gerudo, Able to call down lighting to smite her foes.**

 **Revali, Champion of the Rito, able to wield wind itself.**

 **And finally. The Champion of the Hylians. Osbert. Who wielded the power of the warrior, able to summon any blade, axe or bow in his possession.**

 **These five champions would aid the knight in defeating Ganon. Everything was going accordingly...Until...everything went horrible wrong.**

 **Ganon somehow gained control of the very tools we're were suppose to use. And all but one of the champions...fell.**

 **In her desperation...the princess...and her last...final, champion... to face the Calamity...alone.**

* * *

 **"That Princess was my daughter."** The king said solemnly. **"When Osbert attempted to shield my daughter from Ganon, the demon decided to place an irreversible curse on the champion, as a example so no man can stand against it...And the brave knight who fought valiantly by her side till his end."** He then rose his arm towards Link. **"Was none other then you. Link!"**

Everyone stood there as lost for words, more especially, Link himself. **"Believe what you may.** **However, after you met an unforeseen end. Your broken body was rush to the Shrine of Resurrection."** The king then looked towards the castle. **"And still, after all these years. my daughter still calls out to you, in hopes of you rescuing her."** He then looked at the ThunderCats. **"Time is of the essence, It won't be long until the Spirits of Evil sense my presence and attempt to banish me. Even as we speak. Mumm-ra and his forces are attempting to break through the barrier that my daughter has summon."**

"What! Mumm-ra's here!?" Lion-o said startled.

 **"Yes, And he's attempting to gain control of Ganon. Make his power his own."** The king then walked over to a ruin statue of the princess and looking at the blue stone that was laced onto a necklist. **"He is also after something that is currently in my daughter's possession..."**

Lion-o then saw the blue stone and knew what the king was trying to say. "Let me guess, Zelda has the Soul Stone."

"Which means if we want the Soul Stone..." Cheetara began.

"...We have to go in there." Panthro said looking at Dark Hyrule castle.

"Guys, If Mumm-ra breaks Ganon loose, it's over." Lion-o said grabbing his friends attention. "If Ganon really destroyed Hyrule, imagine what it can do under Mumm-ra's control!"

"He could bring all of Third Earth to it's knees." Link muttered.

 **"Correct, However. Mumm-ra forces have taken Hyrule Castle as their base of operations in Hyrule, there's also those Guardians roaming the fields around the castle itself. It would be quite reckless of you to go in head first."** The king then turned to the twin peaks to the east. **"Go to the east...To Kakariko Village, find the elder Impa. She will give you a path to walk among."** The king focus before opening his eyes. **"I have also restored the power of speech to your friend, The Sailcloths are in that chest over there, I made sure that they will last."** The king pointed to the wooden chest in the corner of the room."... **You** **must save her...My daughter...And do whatever it takes to destroy both Ganon and Mumm-ra...I leave the rest to you...Osbert."**

"Wait! I still don't know why I'm here!" Link shouted before the king vanish. Link then looked to the chest before opening it and pulling out the white sheet of cloth.

"...Great Hylia, He doesn't know how to sugarcoat it huh?"

"I'll say, Tygra." Lion-o to his brother who crooked an eyebrow.

"I...Didn't say anything." Tygra said confuse. They then looked at Cheetara.

"Don't look at me!" She said casting off the looks, they then looked towards the source of the voice.

"...What? Is there something on my face?" Snarf said suddenly as everyone backed away with surprise gasps.

* * *

To be continued...


	5. Chapter 5

**Thundercats: Breath of the Wild.**

 **Chapter 5: Osbert's Armory.**

* * *

 _"Break you royal brat!"_

Mumm-ra roared in anger as he channel another volt of energy into a giant organ-like orb. The unnatural orb suddenly went dark. Mumm-ra grinned evilly. But then it vanish when a light glowed from the center of the orb.

"Garrrr! Damn you, Zelda!" Mumm-ra shouted in frustration. "For a little girl, you have a very strong mind." He then muttered under his breath. "She _Will_ break, eventually." He then heard the doors to the main sanctuary. "Pumyra."

"Master, I came to report that our forces have settled within the castle. Just as you said, the Guardians are not harming us." The female puma said as she walked up to him.

"Of course, Ganon and Myself share the same goal. I can sense that he has given me control over most of his creations. Every monster I can see through..." Mumm-ra then sighed and looked towards the dark orb. "...Now if only the "Princess of Hyrule." Would submit, it would make things go by faster."

"She has been holding back Ganon for over a hundred years." Pumyra answered with a snicker. "Her mind is weak and brittle. It's only a matter of time."

"Yes..." Mumm-ra then looked back at Zelda's prison. "All things must submit to despair..."

* * *

"Are we on the ground yet?" Panthro said as he kept his eyes shut and his grip tight on the sailcloth as he and the others floated gently to the ground. Upon landing, Snarf...Also known as Osbert, the former Hyrulian Champion, hopped out of the backpack that Lion-o was carrying and onto the earth.

"Alright now, if we go through the ruins we'll reach the Twin Peaks by sundown. We may run into some Moblins so watch yourself." Osbert began before turning to his friends. "Any questions?"

"Uh, I have a few." Lion-o said as he knelt down to his lifelong friend. "I have no idea where to start, though."

"Look, in case you weren't listening to his deadness. I was once the Hyrulian Champion. Until that demon, Ganon. Killed my friends and injured Link. I tried to stand up to him when he threaten the Princess..." Osbert then got up on his hind legs and gestured to himself. "...And he did THIS to me! Cursed me with Immortality as an example to anyone who dares try to stand up to him. After I was curse, the princess gave me a final mission, Find the wielder of the Sword of Omens and watched over him and made sure he makes it to Hyrule so he AND his friends can help Link in defeating Ganon and Mumm-ra. save Zelda. The world, and probably the universe." He took a deep breath. "Did I miss anything?"

"I think I get it." Lion-o said nodding.

"Good! Because I have a few things I wish to say to you." Osbert then cleared his throat. "YOU NEARLY GOT US KILLED ALL THOSE TIMES! DID YOU REALLY THINK I WOULD FORGET ABOUT THE SAND SEA, MAGI ORE AND...OH! YOUR TEMPORARY DEATH! EVER HEARD OF THINKING FIRST?!" He then began to take deep breaths as he recover from his outburst, Lion-o sat there stun from the volume. "...I'm good now, Got it out of my system."

"...What!" Lion-o said before patting his ear. "I can't hear you! My ears are ringing!"

After Lion-o recovered his hearing. The group began their journey north. Link then looked at Snarf who was hitching a ride in Lion-o's backpack. "So what was the princess like?" He asked finally.

"Well, to be honest. She's sort of like a female version of King Lion-o, always tinkering with ancient tech, unlike him though, she spends more time studying then him, She also has higher grades then him, more polite and she's always thinking most of the time-"

"Alright we get it, Snarf!" Lion-o said chuckling.

"Osbert, my name is Osbert." The creature corrected before thinking. "Yet...Even though she works hard...she didn't seem...at ease...Like she was...Troubled about tomorrow." Osbert then shook his head. "Anyway, you were with her most of the time, I thought you would knew."

"Have any of your memories returned?" Cheetara asked Link. Who sighed.

"The more I hear the name Zelda, I start to feel...restless, It's like I knew her for a second before the feeling's gone." Link said looking at the ground. "It's...on the tip of my tongue but...ERGH!" Link stomped the ground in anger. "I almost had it for a moment, but it faded too soon!"

"Forcing your memory to come back will only make it worse." Cheetara began. "You just have let it come to you."

Link regain his stance before he heard Osbert speak again. "Ganon caught us off guard a hundred years ago, His magic, cursed me, His minions, Killed you!" He then began to look at Link with a hopeful look. "Maybe...This time, we can really beat him...Ah! Almost forgot." He then hopped out of Lion-o's backpack. "I suppose I should lend you a faction of my awesomeness." He then placed his two paws together before a white glowing orb materialize between the his hands. "Behold... **Osbert's Armory!** The power I wielded a hundred years ago." He then sent it to Link. "Since you have, you know, thumbs. I figured you could make better use of it." The orb faded into Link's chest. "Now you can store and retrieve any weapon or gear you find..."

Osbert then walked over to a broken pillar to the side of the road and climbed onto it. "The other Champions had powers like mine. Even though they're gone, I wish I could talk with each of them one more time..." He said before turning to the dual peaks in the distance. "Beyond the Twin Peaks is a place where we can rest, if we pick up the pace, we can make it there tomorrow morning." He then hopped off before walking ahead of the group.

"This whole "Snarf Talking" Is going to take time getting used to." Tygra muttered only for Osbert to shout back.

"MY NAME IS OSBERT! DANG IT!"

* * *

Next time, To the East!


	6. Chapter 6

**Thundercats: Breath of the Wild.**

 **Chapter 6: To the East and the first Blood Moon.**

* * *

The sound of dying Moblin filled the air as another hit the ground. Link and Lion-o made short work with the remaining monsters. "...Guh...I think..." Link said taking deep breaths. "That's the last of them." He panted as the monster before them exploded.

"Did they drop any weapons? Some of the weapons the monsters carry aren't that durable...But they can pack a wallop when thrown." Osbert said running up to the two. "Like I always said, If it's about to break...Aim for the apex!...That's a fancy word for neck."

"Hey, We're getting closer to the peaks." Tygra said from the top of a hill. "There's also one of those towers that popped up."

"That's great! Let's set up camp on the top of the tower." Osbert advised. "We'll also need to get a map of the area."

"Yeah, Right now this Shiekah slate is a blank slate." Link said patting the devise on his hip.

"So those towers upload geographical data to Link's slate?" Cheetara said seeing the tower nestled between the split mountain.

"Apparently they been soaking up data of all of hyrule and storing them in the guidance stones that hangs over the tower." Osbert explained. "And Link's slate can then translate it into a map."

"We should get going, It's going to be night soon." Panthro said looking over to the setting sun. "I really don't like to be here when it's dark."

"Just be glad it's not the night of the Blood Moon, It can be pretty hectic when it comes around." Osbert said moving ahead as the others followed.

"Blood moon?" Lion-o said catching up to Osbert. "What's a Blood Moon?"

"Ah, yes, you don't get to see them very often anywhere else in Third Earth. Well..." Osbert cleared his throat. "every once in a while, A blood red moon rises into the skies of Hyrule. During that time, Both **The Ancient Spirits of Evil and Ganon goes nuts with power, And every monster then has ever been slain in the name of good is brought back to life, They also become immortal for a little while along with any other monster that was lucky enough not to get chopped down by you cats."** Osbert explained. "Blood Moons only happen if ether Gannon or The Ancient Spirits have been REALLY ticked off...In fact we should be schedule for another one..."

Suddenly, the air began to turn sour as a horrible realization came over Osbert. "Now..."

"NOW!?" Tygra shouted. "But you said-!"

"Hey! Cut me some slack! I'm still on Western Third Earth time!" The little creature then charged off. "Let's just get to the tower and we'll be fine!"

Everyone looked at each other before running after Osbert. The landscape around them began to turn a dark red as a glowing red moon began to raise into the sky.

"Okay, What are the odds of a Blood Moon happening after we started our journey?" Link said as he and the others caught up with him.

"It must be Ganon!" Cheetara answered. "He must've realized you woken up from your slumber!"

"That's right!" Osbert assured panting. "Ganon has a grudge against Link and the heroes that stood against him before. I guess this is his way of saying "Good morning, Now Die!"

"So...All of those monsters we killed back there are going to come back to life?" Kit asked.

"Lion-o, how angry would you be after being killed and then coming back to life just to strangle them?" Tygra asked running to his side.

"From first hand experiences, I'll say very, Very, VERY ticked!" Lion-o said before he and the others came to a river between the twin peaks. The tower just across the river.

"Come on, It's not that deep!" Link said jumping in and began to wade across to the other side. The others then followed, as they crossed the river, they heard the sound of a war horn.

"And they're back." Osbert said from his resting spot on Lion-o's shoulder. "Just keep wading, all monster can't swim!"

Soon the group made it to the other side, the platoon of recently revive monsters on the other side of the riverbank. "Let get up to the tower before we get another surprise..." Tygra said before walking to the grabbable ladder wall before beginning to scale it with the others.

* * *

The guidance stone let out a soft glow before dropping a droplet onto the Sheikah Slate's screen, installing a new map of the area. Nearby, the ThunderCats had set up a camp ontop of the safety of the tower. Link joined the others with the newly updated map. "I think I found Kamiriko Village. We just need to keep going through the two peaks until we reach the stables there. Then go north."

"Stables are resting spots in hyrule where one can take a long-deserved break from the flesh eating monsters to drink some well needed milk." The snarf then sighed. "I could really use some milk stew after a hundred years of baby sitting."

Link then sat next to the others as the blood moon passed and the night skies returned to normal. Osbert then sighed. "I remember it like it was yesterday." He then walked over to the east side of the tower. Looking beyond the two peaks. "There you were, surrounded by Guardians, mortally wounded but still fighting, wielding the blade of evil's bane."

"The blade of Evil's bane?" Lion-o asked getting up alongside Link. "Is it a sword?"

"Not just any sword. THE sword." Osbert corrected. "The Master Sword, crafted by a goddess, It could slice through anything evil at the speed of light, The Sword of Omens is basically it's twin brother compared to it." Osbert began. "Now...Imagine if both swords were used on the same foe."

"They could permanently obliterate Mumm-ra and Gannon once and for all." Panthro said realizing what Osbert was getting at.

'That's why Zelda needed me to come here..." Lion-o said thinking.

"But the question that remains is..." Link began. "Where is it?"

Osbert then froze. "Uhhhhh...After you were fatality wounded, Zelda took the Master Sword...and...hid it. It could be anywhere in Hyrule."

"Great..." Link sighed. "Hopefully this Impa person can shed some light on some things."

As the group settled down for the night. Getting some sleep in for the coming dawn.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thundercats: Breath of the Wild.**

 **Chapter 7: The First Stable, the road to Kakariko Village.**

* * *

The sound of the river was heard as the Thundercats walked down the riverbank rode as they reach the other side of the Twinpeaks. The morning sun their guide as they saw a building over in the distance. "There is it, the Twin Peak Stables..." Snarf said to the group. The building was a tent-like structure with a horse head built onto the roof. They saw some people had set up camp nearby. "Stables are all over Hyrule, They act as meeting and trading points for travelers."

"I see some cats and some other animals." Lion-o said seeing the different races come and go.

"We better not say anything about where your from." Tygra said looking at Lion-o. "It'll cause a stir if anyone found out a king was here."

"Invisible, Invincible, As long as Mumm-ra doesn't know where we are. We have the advantage." Osbert began. "The Sheikah Slate has a Evil Blocker that Blocks evil presence, Mumm-ra won't be able to use his power to spy on us as long as Link has it. Now then, let's get a horse for each of you so you won't get tired from walking."

"...What's a horse?" Panthro asked.

* * *

"Oh."

The felines stood in the field watching a heard of wild horses graze. "Look, the trick to getting a horse is to walk up slowly, give it a pat on the neck, climb on and soothe it till it'll let you ride it." Osbert said while sitting on a nearby rock.

"I rather walk." Panthro added before saying. "But it's better not to blow out a lung."

"Okay, then. Taming a horse..." Link said approaching a red horse with a white mane that caught his eye. "You look familiar, So I guess you'll be my riding buddy." The horse then huffed at him before Link then climb on the side. "Okay, just get my leg over the side and-" The horse then took off like a bolt of lighting as Link began to scream. The horse bucked and kicked as the young cat held on tight.

"Should we help him?" Lion-o asked the others. Link bolted past them screaming.

"I think he's getting the hang of it." Cheetara replied before Link wailed for his life.

"GAHHHHH, WOAH, WOAH!" He then suddenly began to rub the horse's side, trying to calm it down. It began to slow down as Link got a better seating. "Ah...Good girl." Link panted as the wild mare hoofed the ground.

* * *

After a few (Though not really) Attempts. The group was now on horseback, The stable owner had no objections against Thunderians, and the oar Link had held onto after the fight with the Talus, covered the feed for saddles and registration. Link soothed his horses' neck, to whom he named Epona. A name that was familiar to him. After traveling across the bridge, they began traversing the valley rode, eventually making it to Kakariko Village. The feline visitors looked around at the farms and eastern style housing. They then left they're horses as the village gates, walking down the road towards the village center. The village residents by then were observing the group...Mostly noting the slate on Link's hip.

"That object on that travelers hip..."

"It could definitely be him."

"What of the people with him?"

"His followers?"

The group looked around at the people who was staring and gossiping. It wasn't before long before a pair of town guards came rushing over to see what the commotion was. "Hey, Who are you?" One of the guards demanded.

"Um..." Link began sheepishly. "We're here to see Impa?"

"Why would you want to see our leader..." The guard suspiciously said before beginning to reach for his weapon. He then spied the Sheika Slate. "Is that...The Sheika Slate?!" He then lowered his guard. "My apologies, Master Link."

"Woah, Back up a moment..." Tygra started. "How do you know about a guy that has been presumably dead for decades?"

"Isn't it obvious, Tygra?" Cheetara complied. "They're ancestors probably left some records for their decedents...To prepare for Link's return!"

"Wish our people were more like these guys, Then maybe all of Third Earth would get along." Panthro added gruffly.

Lion-o couldn't deny the fact, if the people of Thunderra remembered his ancestors Leo's words centuries ago, Maybe his kingdom would've avoided it's similar fate.

"Impa is waiting for you in her house, just up the stairs." The guard gestured towards the staircase up to the large building in front of the waterfall. The group walk past them and began to ascend.

"Now, when we met Impa. Be on your best behavior." Osbert began. "Although, I wonder what she's like now, a hundred years is tough on a Sheik's body..."

Link nodded before opening the twin doors. As the heroes stepped into the main halls, an elderly, short woman looked up from her seating at the end of the hall.

"...So you came...It's been a long time Link...I welcome you as well, Lion-o, Lord of the Thundercats..." She said as the doors behind them shut by themselves.

* * *

To be continued, will update more soon.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thundercats: Breath of the Wild.**

 **Chapter 8: The Divine Beasts.**

* * *

A silence stayed as the group just stood there in the presence of Impa. "What is the matter, Child, Do you not recognized me?" Impa asked, Link looked away slightly, trying to think about what to say. "I see...You have lost your memories...And your form..." Impa said eyeing Link's Feline features. "...Even though the only blood we could get of hold of was Thundarrian, it was risky injecting it into the chamber...But in the condition you were in..." Impa said in deep thought. "...Perhaps it's a blessing in it's own right you don't remember right from the start."

"Impa..." Osbert said walking to the front of the group. "I lost track of the decades I would meet you again. But even after all this time..." Osbert then got on his hind legs and placed his front paws on his hips. "You haven't gotten any taller!"

Impa merely chuckled. "It is nice to see you too, Osbert. I've grown accustom to not hearing your...What's the word...? Ah yes, Dystonia Voice."

"Is everyone going to lay me off now?!" Osbert shouted.

"Miss Impa, Please." Link began, stepping forward. "Your the only lead I have towards my missing past."

Impa closed her eyes for a moment before opening them and saying. "Very Well, I'll tell you all that I know." And with that, she began.

* * *

 _The History of the Hyrule Family is also the history of the Calamity Gannon, In order to fight against this evil, We discovered four giant weapons known as "The Divine Beasts", Four Champions were appointed to pilot these creations, along with a leader. That way, The chosen hero would be aided in his fight against Gannon, Finally, when the beast was weaken, The Princess, with the blood of the goddess would use a sacred power to seal it away forever. However we underestimated Gannon's power. And Both The Guardians and the Divine Beasts were stolen away, And the champions met their ends..._

* * *

"In other words..." Impa began, but Osbert interrupted.

"GANNON CHEATED! The divine beasts are on OUR SIDE!" Osbert exclaimed. "Gannon must've predicted we would use them, and used that to his advantage."

"After you were nearly slain, The Princess ordered us along with Osbert to place you in the Shrine of Resurrection, But by the time we arrived you had lost so much blood, that if we placed you in the chamber then, **you wouldn't have survived."**

"So we had to improvise, Luckily one of our own, Purah, had arrived back from a research trip to Thunderra, With a sample of Thunderrian blood, We figured that since you cats and Hylians had similar bodies...But it was a risky gamble, It worked, but..." Osbert began to scratch behind his ear with his hind leg. " **You ended up being more feline then Hylians."**

"That explains why I felt so dissociated when I work up..." Link added. "It felt like walking in someone else shoes, er, feet."

"So Link was naturally a Hylians?" Lion-o asked.

Impa nodded. "Yes, but fret not, for this form is not permanent, As Link regains his former strength and memories, his form should naturally revert to his original self." Impa then continued. "Before Zelda and Osbert left to face Gannon, she left me a message to give you, But bear this in mind, She risked her life and therefore, you all must be prepare to put yourselves in danger greater then any you ever face."

"We came this far, And we're not leaving until Mumm-ra's been destroyed." Lion-o answered, The others' nodded.

Impa smiled. "Zelda had entrust me with these words, The words meant for the heroes of Third Earth..." She then added. "..."Free The Divine Beasts."

There were a short silence before an attendant came in with an old wooden box. She then nervously handed it to Link before walking off. "Within this chest is a personal belonging that you may recognized..." Link then opened the box as Impa said that, Inside was a sky blue tunic and some other gear.

"This is..." Link said as he felt some click in his head, and the world faded to black.

* * *

 _In the center of the forest on a stone crossroad, Hyrule castle could be seen in the distance._

" _Hero of Hyrule, Chosen by the Sword that Seals the Darkness..."_ _A young blue dressed woman began to a Hylian Link. "You have shown unflinching bravery in the face of adversity and darkness." Nearby, a stout Hylian with white hair similar to Snarf's came running up to the other champions._

 _"Sorry I'm late, how much did I miss?" Osbert whispered to the other champions._

 _"The ceremony has just started." Mipha the Zora Champion answered. Osbert then looked at the two as the Princess continued._

 _"We pray for your protection, And we hope that-" She stopped, a look of pain etched onto her face. "That the two of you will grow strong together, as one." She sighed as she continued._

 _"Gee, this is uplifting." Daruk, the goron champion said placing a hand behind his back. "She's making it sound like we already lost."_

 _"Wasn't this your idea?" Revali, The Rito Champion said. "Your the one who wanted to designated the appointed knight with all the ceremonial pomp, Grandeur and Nonsense we could muster!" He then looked over to the two, "And if you ask me the whole thing seems overkill..."_

 _"I'm worried." Osbert said concern. "With her like this, Gannon is going to trample all over her." He then turned to the others, "Isn't there something we could do?"_

 _"I think I'm on the same page as the Princess regarding this...Boy." Revali looking at Link harshly._

 _"Oh give it a rest." Urbosa, The Gerudo Champion started. "That boy is a living remainder of her own failures, Well, at least that's how the princess sees him..."_

 _As the ceremony concluded a look of distress was seen clearly on the princess's face..._

* * *

Link gasped as his mind reeled back to the world of reality.

"You okay?" Lion-o said concern, the others were close to him, noticing his vacant expression. "You sort of spaced out for a minute there."

"I...I remembered." Link said unsure. "Just a little bit, I saw Zelda's face."

There was a silence as Link looked at the tunic in his hands.

* * *

To be continued.


End file.
